


XD

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [204]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Group chat, Weeb speak, cringey, trash, weeaboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Chiharu and Rin chan talk excitedly about their lives xd!~





	XD

**Author's Note:**

> Chiharu and Rin are weeaboos from the tumblr blog http://www.kawaii-otaku-tomodachis.tumblr.com 
> 
> I thought they were kinda funny. Their fanfics are sort of messed up though, especially since I’m pretty sure they’re 12. I figured it might be fun to write a fanfic about them.

**Chiharu-** konnichiwa desu-ne!!!!1!!!!!!11!!! xd  
 **Rin-** ohayo! hru xd?  
 **Chiharu-** kawaii desu ne!~ hbu?  
 **Rin-** sugoiiiiiiii xd  
 **Chiharu-** omm hav u red watashi’s NEW fanfic? xd  
 **Rin-** HAI! rogay waz cho kawaii _in_ it xd  
 **Chiharu-** XD lolol yea arigato gozaimasu  
 **Rin-** what’s a mashoukist?  
 **Chiharu-** o, dat’s compurexo nihonese xd. it mens sum1 hoo daisukies payn.  
 **Rin-** RIAM?????1!!!! Nani?!  
 **Chiharu-** ew iie! watashi ment riek S &M  
 **Rin-** ooooooooooooooh xd! osumimasen!  
 **Chiharu-** it okey xd  
 **Rin-** hey, chiharu-chan?  
 **Chiharu-** hai xd?  
 **Rin-** watashi feearues... nostarugic today.  
 **Chiharu-** ehhhhh?! what’s nostarugic?  
 **Rin-** it’s riek dat vocaroid song ‘Paris’.  
 **Chiharu-** oh. But... y do anata feearu riek dat?  
 **Rin-** becoz... weru... ‘member san yearus ago?  
 **Chiharu-** iie.  
 **Rin-** wen watashi was carued somthing eruse... and anata were Lucy.  
 **Chiharu-** SHUT UP RIN CHAN!!!!!!!! BAKA H8ER!!!!!111!!!!1!  
 **Rin-** I don’t wanna play this anymore Luce. Can we go back to being regular girls again?  
 **Chiharu-** ANSNCIEAPKXNCNDHRUFCC NAKQSPIDCNNCNFJDKDFJFNDHJDKFF

**_Rin_ was removed from the chat**

**Author's Note:**

> Chiharu, Rin, if you ever read this, I hope you discover what a dictionary is very soon. Also, idk what your real names are so I made some up.
> 
> Prompt- Cringey group chat.
> 
> Original Number- 22.


End file.
